(REMAKE CHANBAEK) Breathe With Me
by eriskwon
Summary: Park Chanyeol mencintai Byun Baekhyun sejak dia berusia tujuh belas tahun. Dan ketika Baekhyun menghancurkan hatinya, dia berusaha keras untuk berpindah. Namun Baekhyun kembali datang ke dalam hidup Chanyeol, memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk Chanyeol mencintainya. Namun, apakah semua akan semudah yang Chanyeol pikirkan? CHANBAEK/GENDERSWITCH/REMAKE/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**[REMAKE] Breathe With Me by Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Byun Baekhyun (GS), Park Chanyeol And Others**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, Some Age-switch, OOC, No Children**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya milik Kristen Proby.**

 **Saya hanya mengganti nama karakter dan beberapa hal lainnya agar sesuai. This story set is not in South Korea.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Really hope you guys will enjoy this story~**

 **Review, kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.**

 **No bash, If you hate ChanBaek or hate this story then don't read.**

 **Thank you.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pls read remaker's note in the end of the story if you don't mind._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **Sebelas Tahun Yang Lalu**

-Baekhyun POV-

Akan sampai di rumahmu dalam 30 menit. Aku mencintaimu.

Aku tersenyum lebar dan dengan cepat membalas pesan itu dengan aku mencintaimu juga dan kemudian mengunci ponselku. Aku baru saja pulang dari kelas tariku. Aku benar-benar ingin melewatkan kelas hari ini, tetapi Chanyeol bersikeras agar aku tetap pergi. Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia mengerti betapa pentingnya menari bagi diriku dan tidak masalah baginya untuk menungguku.

Kami akan merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas malam ini. Ini seminggu lebih awal dari hari ulang tahunku yang sesungguhnya karena ibuku akan ada di rumah di hari ulang tahunku, tetapi dia sedang pergi untuk perjalanan bisnis malam ini, dan Chanyeol memberitahu kepada keluarganya bahwa dia menginap di rumah temannya sehingga dia bisa menginap di rumahku malam ini.

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku benar-benar gugup atau benar-benar bersemangat saat ini. Mungkin aku merasakan keduanya.

Karena malam ini kami berdua akan melakukannya.

Aku tersenyum lebar dan berdansa dengan semangat di atas kursi mobilku. Aku akan punya waktu yang cukup untuk mandi dan juga membenarkan riasanku sebelum Chanyeol sampai di rumahku.

Aku mandi dengan cepat, tetapi memberikan perhatian lebih untuk mencukur bulu-bulu di kedua kakiku dan juga kewanitaanku. Aku menyeka kabut yang menempel di cermin kamar mandi dan mengerutkan hidungku. Dengan cepat aku membersihkan wajahku dan mengenakan riasan tipis di wajahku. Setelah aku mengenakan pakaian yang memang sudah aku siapkan sebelumnya, aku kembali mematut diriku di depan cermin.

"Kau benar-benar cantik," aku mendengar suara seseorang yang familiar di belakangku dan tersenyum ketika aku berbalik dan kedua mataku menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang bersandar di pintu kamarku. "Jadi seperti ini kamarmu."

"Ini dia." Aku membuka kedua lenganku lebar dan menatap ke sekeliling kamarku. Ibuku tidak pernah mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk berada disini bersamaku ketika dia datang.

Dan, mungkin itu adalah ide yang bagus, mengetahui apa yang akan kami lakukan di kamar ini malam ini.

Rasa gugup tiba-tiba menyerangku dan aku meremas jemariku erat ketika aku merasakan kupu-kupu besar seperti menari-nari di dalam perutku.

"Aku menyukainya." Kedua mata Chanyeol menatapku lembut, membuatku tersenyum malu.

"Kau bahkan belum melihatnya."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengarahkan matanya untuk memperhatikan kamarku. Sepatu tariku tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai. Foto-foto teman dansaku dan teman-temanku yang lain memenuhi papan buletin yang berada di dinding di atas meja komputerku. Fotoku dan dirinya ketika kami mengunjungi Pike's Place Market berdiri terbingkai di samping tempat tidurku. Bagian atas lemari pakaianku dipenuhi dengan berbagai jenis makeup dan juga aksesoris. Tempat tidur double-sizedku terlihat rapi. Aku mengganti seprainya sebelum aku pergi ke kelas tari sore tadi.

"Aku menyukainya," dia mengulangi. "Kenapa kau berdiri di sana?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku dan melirik ke luar jendela, menatap hujan yang turun di kaca jendela.

"Hey, Baek." Dia melangkah mendekatiku dan memelukku erat. Inilah yang aku butuhkan, baunya yang menenangkan dan lengannya yang melingkari kedua bahuku. Chanyeol memiliki tubuh yang jauh lebih besar dariku. Otot-ototnya sangat indah, tetapi senyum lembut dan kedua mata birunya lah yang membuatku jatuh kepadanya sejak pertama aku melihatnya di kelas biologi tahun lalu.

Saat dia tersenyum, dia terlihat seperti memiliki rahasia yang nakal.

Aku harap aku bisa mempelajari semua rahasia nakal itu malam ini.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu makan malam," ucapnya sebelum mencium keningku dan menggandeng tanganku untuk membawaku turun ke lantai bawah menuju dapur.

"Kau?" Tanyaku tertawa kecil. "Apa yang kau buat?"

"Chicken parmesan dan pasta."

"Penuh dengan kalori, Batman!" Seruku.

"Ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, Baek, kalori tidak masuk hitungan," ucapnya sembari menggandengku masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Kau membawakanku bunga!" Seruku dan dengan cepat mengubur hidungku di antara buket mawar merah cantik yang berdiri di atas meja dapurku. Aku meraih kartu yang ada di atasnya dan membacanya dengan keras. "Untuk Baekhyunnie, Happy Birthday. Love, Yeolie." Aku tersenyum lebar dan melompat masuk ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Dia menciumku panjang sebelum melepaskan diri dan kembali mempersiapkan makan malam. "Kau akan mendapatkan hadiahmu yang sebenarnya nanti."

"Masih ada lagi?" Tanyaku bertepuk tangan gembira.

"Yep," jawabnya. Dia menuangkan air untukku dan aku mendudukkan diri di atas kursi dan menonton priaku bergerak mengitari dapur.

"Kau benar-benar pintar dalam hal ini."

"Eomma membuat kami semua bergantian memasak di rumah," jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Dia bilang kami harus belajar agar nanti ketika kami hidup sendiri, kami tidak kesulitan."

"Aku mencintai eomma mu," ucapku menyesap airku.

"Dia juga mencintaimu."

"Aku benar-benar senang karena kita menyukai orang tua satu sama lain. Akan sangat tidak menyenangkan jika yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya."

"Apakah kau ragu aku tidak akan bisa membuat eommamu jatuh cinta kepadaku?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak." Aku terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalaku. "Kau cukup memikat."

"Aku hanya bercanda. Aku sangat menyukai ibumu. Aku merasa sedikit bersalah berbohong kepadanya soal malam ini."

"Aku tahu." Aku menggigit bibirku dan menundukkan kepalaku.

"Hey, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Aku mengangguk dan duduk kembali untuk melihatnya menyibukkan diri di dapur, menikmati caranya bergerak. Dia memiliki sentuhan alami yang menarik perhatian jiwa penari di dalam diriku. Ketika kami berdansa bersama di pesta dansa sekolah di tahun pertama, aku tidak pernah berpikir semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik dari saat itu.

Ketika makan malam siap, dia melayaniku terlebih dahulu dan kami tertawa sepanjang makan malam, membicarakan tentang sekolah dan teman-teman kami.

"Bagaimana Yifan?" Aku menanyakan soal kakak laki-lakinya yang bekerja sebagai seorang aktor.

"Baik. Dia akan mengikuti audisi untuk beberapa project film tentang vampires," jawabnya tertawa. "Bisakah kau membayangkan Yifan hyung menjadi seorang vampire?"

Aku tertawa bersamanya dan menggelengkan kepalaku. "Dia terlalu baik untuk menjadi seorang vampire."

"Nana noona sedang menikmati dunia kuliah," lanjutnya sembari membersihkan piring kami. "Rumah terasa benar-benar sepi tanpa dia."

"Dia tidak menyukaiku," jawabku dan menggigit bibirku. Tidak peduli seberapa keras aku mencoba untuk berbicara dengan kakak perempuan Chanyeol, dia hanya tidak menyukaiku.

"Nana tidak mengenalmu dengan baik, dan dia agak canggung ketika berhadapan dengan orang yang tidak terlalu ia kenal," Chanyeol berkata sembari memasukkan piring terakhir ke dalam mesin pencuci, ia kemudian meraih tanganku untuk ia genggam dan menciumnya dengan lembut. "Lagipula, aku tidak peduli dia menyukaimu atau tidak. Akulah yang menjadi kekasihmu, bukan dia."

"Syukurlah," ucapku tersenyum lebar dan bersandar padanya, berharap dia akan menciumku lagi. Aku tidak pernah merasa cukup akan ciuman Chanyeol. Dia menempelkan kening kami dan mengusap lenganku naik turun, membuatku merinding seketika.

"Apakah kau yakin soal ini, Baek? Kita tidak perlu melakukan hal lain selain berbaring di atas sofa dan menonton televisi jika kau mau."

"Itukah yang kau inginkan?" Tanyaku pelan.

"Tidak." Dia terkekeh dan jika aku tidak salah lihat, dia sedikit merona. "Aku selalu merasa tidak cukup ketika menyentuhmu, dan aku tidak menginginkan apapun selain bercinta denganmu, tetapi itu adalah langkah besar, dan aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa tidak apa-apa jika kau belum siap."

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya. Semua akan dirinya selalu berhasil membuatku semakin mencintainya. Dengan rasa percaya diri yang tumbuh kembali, aku menggenggam jari-jarinya, melemparkan senyuman ke arahnya dan membawanya menaiki tangga menuju kamar tidurku. Setelah kami sudah di dalam, dia menutup dan mengunci pintu dan mengikutiku ke atas tempat tidur. Sambil terus menatapnya, aku merangkak di atas tempat tidur dan bersandar pada sikuku dengan pose paling menggoda yang bisa aku lakukan, aku menggerakkan jariku mengundangnya untuk mendekat.

"Kurasa ini artinya kau sudah benar-benar yakin," gumamnya sembari melepaskan sepatunya dengan cepat dan merangkak di atas ranjang mendekatiku.

"Kurasa begitu," bisikku. Perutku terasa berputar saat dia bersandar dan mencium pipiku dan kemudian bergerak turun untuk mencium leherku.

"Kau sangat cantik, Baek," bisiknya. "Aku benar-benar beruntung memilikimu."

Aku tersenyum dan menutup kedua mataku ketika dia menggerakkan jari-jarinya di atas rambutku dan membalikkan kepalaku untuk bertemu dengan bibirnya. Dia mendorongku pelan untuk berbaring di atas ranjang dan naik ke atas tubuhku, menciumku untuk apapun yang terasa seperti selamanya. Tanganku bergerak di punggung dan lengannya. Tuhan, aku menyukai perasaan ini, dan tiba-tiba saja aku menginginkan dia untuk telanjang di atas tubuhku.

Sekarang juga.

Aku membantunya melepaskan pakaiannya dan melemparkannya ke atas lantai. Dia kemudian kembali menciumku, tetapi kali ini tangannya bergerak menyentuh sekujur tubuhku.

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini semua. Kami sudah melakukan ini berkali-kali. Dia bahkan pernah melepaskan baju dan braku di kursi belakang mobilnya satu malam setelah kami menonton pertandingan football sebelum akhirnya kami berhenti.

Hujan turun dengan begitu deras di luar rumah, dan hari juga semakin gelap. Satu-satunya cahaya yang ada adalah cahaya lampu di sudut jalan yang masuk dari sela-sela jendela. Napas Chanyeol terdengar memburu ketika dia bergerak untuk melepas sweaterku dan kedua matanya menatap pakaian dalamku.

"Ayo kita lepaskan semua pakaian ini," ucapnya dan memperhatikanku dengan seksama. Aku mengangguk dan bergerak untuk duduk sebelum akhirnya membiarkan dia melepaskan kaitan pakaian dalamku. Jemarinya gemetar sehingga butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk melepaskannya. Selanjutnya, aku melepaskan rok dan celana dalam yang aku kenakan, dan ketika aku bergerak untuk menutupi payudaraku dengan kedua tanganku, dia menariknya menjauh dan mencium telapak tanganku dengan lembut. "Aku belum pernah melihat apapun yang lebih indah darimu."

Aku tersesat di bawah tatapan kedua mata birunya. Aku terlalu kurus dan payudaraku tidak terlalu besar, tetapi ketika dia menatapku dengan penuh cinta, aku tahu dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadaku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yeol," gumamku sembari menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku. "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, baby," balasnya dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Aku menggerakkan tanganku turun untuk meraih kancing dari celana jeansnya dan mulai membantunya melepaskan semua pakaiannya.

"Kau terlihat sangat panas, Park Chanyeol," ucapku dan aku melihat tanganku bergerak turun menuju pinggulnya dan aku bisa melihat ototnya yang terbentuk indah. Kedua mataku bergerak menatap miliknya dan aku bisa merasakan kedua mataku melebar seketika setelah melihatnya. "Sialan."

"Itu sialan yang baik atau sialan yang buruk?" Tanyanya tertawa.

"Itu tidak akan muat," jawabku dan aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas. Sial, diamlah, Byun Baekhyun!

"Itu akan muat," janjinya sembari menyentuh daguku, membuat pandanganku kembali beralih ke wajahnya dan dia menciumku lagi. Dia tahu aku suka menciumnya. Dia berbaring di atasku dan menangkup kepalaku dengan kedua tangannya dan terus menciumku, menggigit bibirku dan menempelkan hidung kami berdua. Tepat ketika aku mulai santai, dia bergerak di antara kedua kakiku dan aku bisa merasakan miliknya disana.

"Ya Tuhan," seruku panik.

"Hey, it's okay, baby."

"Aku benar-benar gugup," ucapku menggigit bibir, menatap wajahnya.

"Apa kau masih yakin soal ini? Atau kau hanya merasa gugup memikirkan akan bagaimana rasanya?"

"Aku gugup memikirkan bagaimana rasanya," jawabku jujur.

"Lihat saja aku, Baek. Ini hanya aku." Dia bergerak pelan mulai memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam diriku dan itu terasa sangat sakit. Sialan ini benar-benar sangat sakit, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian aku bisa merasakan rasa sakit itu mereda. "Bernapaslah denganku, Baekhyun."

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan aku mengikutinya, menatap matanya dengan segenap perhatianku, dan saat kami bernapas bersama, dia mulai memasukkan dirinya lebih jauh ke dalam diriku. Aku bisa melihat keringat di alisnya dan dia menjilati bibirnya dengan gugup, dan aku menyadari bahwa dia sama gugupnya denganku.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang," bisiknya pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Selamat ulang tahun."

"Terima kasih."

Dia menghubungkan jari jari kami dan meletakkan tangan kami di samping kepalaku. Astaga, dia begitu besar. Dan ini terasa tidak nyaman, tetapi ini juga terasa berbeda. Penuh. Napas kami terdengar memburu, dan kemudian dia mulai bergerak, seperti dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Pinggulnya bergerak menjauh dan kemudian kembali bergerak maju, lambat pada awalnya dan kemudian lebih cepat.

"Ya Tuhan, ini sangat menakjubkan," katanya kagum. "Aku benar-benar bahagia kau menjadi yang pertama bagiku, Baek."

"Aku juga," balasku, senang karena dia berbicara kepadaku. Akan terasa canggung jika kami saling diam. "Aku benar-benar bahagia kita menunggu untuk satu sama lain."

"Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya untukmu, sayang."

"Benarkah?"

"Oh, yeah. Kau dan aku, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, melawan dunia." Pinggul Chanyeol bergerak lebih cepat, dan aku bisa merasakan kedua mataku memanas karena air mata. Tuhan, aku tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu seperti ini sepanjang hidupku. Seolah-olah kami berdua tidak hanya terhubung secara fisik, tetapi juga dalam segala hal. "Oh God, baby. Aku akan datang."

"Okay." Aku membelai wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku. "Itu bagus, bukan? Datanglah, Yeol."

"Oh, shit." Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol saat ini benar-benar terlihat luar biasa, dan aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku.

"Aku rasa aku yang harus menanyakan itu kepadamu," jawabnya, terengah-engah.

"Aku sangat baik," ucapku dan tersenyum meyakinkannya. Tetapi kau sepertinya perlu melepaskan milikmu secepatnya karena... aku menambahkan dalam hati.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek." Dia menempelkan dahinya lembut ke dahiku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yeol."

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Satu Tahun Kemudian**

Aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan segugup ini sepanjang hidupku. Tidak bahkan saat pertama kali aku dan Chanyeol berhubungan seks. Aku tersenyum lebar saat memikirkan kembali malam itu, dan kami sudah berkali-kali berhubungan seks setelah malam itu. Chanyeolku adalah laki-laki yang tidak pernah puas dan kami belajar banyak tentang satu sama lain selama satu tahun ini.

Tapi, dia tidak akan menjadi milikku lebih lama lagi.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan saat aku melihat mobilnya masuk ke halaman rumahku. Kami baru saja lulus SMA minggu lalu. Itu adalah momen yang sangat membanggakan bagi kami berdua, bagi keluarga kami.

Dan kami seharusnya akan pergi ke kota New York bersama dalam dua hari.

"Hey, baby," sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum nakal khasnya ketika dia mendatangiku di teras dan memelukku erat. "Apakah kau sedang berkemas?"

"Ya," jawabku dan aku mengubur hidungku di lehernya, tahu bahwa ini mungkin akan menjadi saat terakhir aku memiliki hak untuk melakukan ini.

"Ada apa?" Dia menarik dirinya dan menatapku seksama. Dia benar-benar mengenal diriku dengan sangat baik. "Baek?"

"Aku rasa kau tidak seharusnya ikut denganku ke New York," aku mengatakannya dengan cepat.

Dia mengedipkan matanya dan mengerutkan kening. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kita sudah membicarakan soal hal ini baik-baik selama satu tahun terakhir."

"Aku tahu, hanya..." Aku mengusap rambutku dan mencoba menguatkan diriku. "Aku perlu berkonsentrasi pada karir tariku, Yeol."

"Okay." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya seperti dia tidak mengerti ucapanku. "Ada apa dengan perubahan ini?"

"Aku sudah memikirkan soal ini selama beberapa lama, tetapi aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya kepadamu."

"Berapa lama?"

"Beberapa bulan," bisikku. Sejak hari dimana instrukturku menarikku ketika aku tertangkap tengah memikirkan Chanyeol di tengah latihan dan dia meneriakiku, memberitahuku tentang tanggung jawab dan seberapa sulitnya nanti kehidupan di New York.

"Beberapa bulan?" Dia menggosok mulutnya dengan jari-jarinya dan mulai terlihat panik. "Baek, darimana semua ini berasal? Apa ada orang lain?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. "Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu!"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Karena aku harus fokus dengan tariku, Yeol. Ini akan menjadi hal tersulit yang pernah aku lakukan. Hari-hari akan menjadi sangat panjang, dan semuanya akan menjadi sangat kompetitif."

"Jadi kau mengatakan aku akan menghalangimu?" Chanyeol menopangkan kedua tangannya di pinggul dan menatapku tajam dan aku bisa merasakan air mata mulai jatuh di kedua pipiku.

"Kau akan menjadi gangguan yang tidak bisa aku hindari, Yeol." Aku melangkah mendekatinya, memohon dengan mataku agar dia mau mengerti, tetapi dia melangkah menjauh.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan hubungan jarak jauh, Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku juga tidak mau," bisikku, dan aku bisa melihat wajahnya memucat ketika dia menyadari apa sebenarnya maksud dari semua ucapanku.

"Kau memutuskan hubungan kita?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Yeol."

"Tetapi kau memutuskan hubungan kita."

"Aku hanya berpikir kalau kita masih sangat muda, dan aku harus fokus dengan karir tariku."

Dia terus melangkah mundur dariku, berkedip tak percaya, dan aku tahu bahwa aku sudah menghancurkan hatinya.

"Terlalu berlebihan untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melawan dunia," ucapnya dengan nada marah.

"Chanyeol, masuklah dan kita bisa bicara."

"Tidak, kau sudah mengatakan segalanya." Dia berhenti dan menatapku yang menangis di tempatku berdiri. Aku bisa melihat kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Semoga berhasil untukmu, Byun Baekhyun."

Dengan itu dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan pergi, dan aku berlari masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menemukan ibuku yang menangis di ruang tamu, setelah mendengar semua percakapan kami di teras.

"Eomma," aku menangis dan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

"Oh, baby girl," dia memelukku erat. "Aku benar-benar menyesal untuk kalian berdua."

"Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?" Aku menangis tersedu-sedu, bersandar pada tubuh ibuku.

"Kau membuat keputusan seorang manusia dewasa, sayang. Tetapi eomma tahu bahwa itu menyakitimu. Dan itu juga menyakitinya."

"Aku sangat mencintai Chanyeol."

"Eomma tahu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpanya?"

Ibuku mengusap rambutku lembut dan mencium keningku. "Pelan-pelan, cintaku."

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Dua Hari Kemudian**

Aku belum pernah naik pesawat sebelumnya. Aku tidak berasal dari keluarga yang tidak mampu, tetapi keluargaku hanya tidak pernah menghabiskan liburan yang membutuhkan perjalanan udara. Dan sekarang disinilah aku, hanya beberapa bulan setelah ulang tahunku yang kedelapan belas dan berada di dalam pesawat.

Tanpa Chanyeol.

Aku meraih ponsel di dalam sakuku dan membaca ulang pesan singkat darinya semalam. Pesan singkat yang tidak aku balas.

 _Tolong jangan lakukan ini kepada kita. Kita bisa membuat semuanya berhasil. Aku mencintaimu._

Tuhan, apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Aku menangis tanpa henti selama dua hari. Bisakah aku turun dari pesawat ini? Sial, mereka baru saja menutup pintu. Mungkin mereka tidak akan menanyakan soal identitasku jika aku memesan minuman keras. Aku tidak pernah minum minuman keras sebelumnya, tetapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan sesuatu untuk membuatku tenang.

Aku membutuhkan Chanyeol.

Aku membutuhkan Chanyeol!

Aku baru saja akan berdiri dan membuat keributan ketika aku mendengar suaranya di dalam kepalaku.

 _Bernapaslah, Baek. Bernapaslah denganku._

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menutup mataku, mencoba fokus dengan suaranya yang berada di dalam kepalaku, berharap dengan segenap hatiku dia benar-benar berada di sampingku saat ini, membantuku melewati ini semua.

 _Bernapaslah, Baek._

.

.

 **To Be Continued?**

.

.

So, this is a sequel of my previous remake fics, Safe With Me dan kali ini waktunya ChanBaek.

Fic itu akan selesai sebentar lagi, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memposting prolog dari fic sekuelnya ini.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kita harus baca fic sebelumnya atau enggak sebelum ngebaca fic ini, dan jawabanku gak juga karena bisa dibilang plotnya gak terlalu berkaitan (karena itu juga aku berani memposting prolog ini), tetapi agar kalian bisa mengenal beberapa karakter yang akan muncul di fic ini nantinya, memang lebih baik kalian baca fic sebelumnya.

Tapi, sekali lagi itu sama sekali tidak diharuskan.

So, guys, lanjut? Please leave your review jika kalian mau fic ini lanjut yaa. Hehe

Hope I'll see you soon in the next chapter~


	2. Notification

**Notification**

Hello semua~

Pertama-tama, aku mau minta maaf dulu karena bisa dibilang aku akan menyampaikan kabar yang gak begitu bagus disini.

Seperti yang kalian lihat bahwa aku sama sekali belum mengupdate fanfic ini sejak pertama aku memposting prolog dari fanfic ini, dan dengan sangat menyesal aku disini mau memberitahu bahwa aku akan menunda pengerjaan remake dari fanfic ini untuk beberapa lama. Semua bisa dibilang karena mood ku untuk mengerjakan remake ini sedang hilang dan aku juga gak punya terlalu banyak waktu untuk mengerjakan remake ini.

Tapi, aku gak akan membuat fic ini menjadi discontinue.

Aku akan tetap melanjutkan fanfic ini, hanya saja aku belum tahu kapan aku akan melanjutkannya.

Aku akan memberikan pemberitahuan lebih lanjut ketika saat itu tiba.

Dan untuk fanfic ku yang lain, tetap akan aku lanjutkan karena bisa dibilang pengerjaan fanfic ku yang lain gak terlalu makan banyak waktu seperti pengerjaan fanfic ini.

So, I really hope you'll understand, guys.

Once again, I'm so sorry.

Thank you.


End file.
